The overall priorities for the PSWRCE's development activity are reflected in these questions asked of each application: (a) Is the proposal novel and exciting? (b) Is the research plan hypothesis-driven, sound in its inferences and reasoning, and compelling in its presentation? (c) In the absence of preliminary data[unreadable]which is encouraged but not be required[unreadable]does the accomplishments of the proposer to date and the strength of her/his argument inspire confidence about the project's success? (d) Will the proposed project likely contribute to the national biodefense mission? (e) Should the proposal meet criteria a-d, is it then complementary or synergistic rather than duplicative or irrelevant to on-going RCE projects? (f) Could the pilot project develop into a full RCE project or into a competitive research NIH application? (g) For those proposing translation of research, how likely is a product or "deliverable", such as diagnostic test, new therapy, or means of prevention? (h) Does the proposal provide for the recruitment of new investigators and institutions, currently not participating in the PSWRCE? (i) Will the proposed study utilize PSWRCE core facilities?